A Family Legacy:The True Story of the Malfoy Twins
by kira66
Summary: AU! Harry Potter ceased to exist the night Voldemort took him from his home. On that same night Cygnus Malfoy, twin to Draco, was born.
1. Chapter 1

"What of the child, milord?" Lucius Malfoy asked from his kneeled position at the Dark Lord's feet.

"The child?" Lord Voldemort looked thoughtful having forgotten about the child completely.

Lucius cringed and mentally berated himself for bring it up. "The Potter child, milord." He lowered his head further until his blonde hair spilled out over the cold, stone, floor. "What is to become of him?"

Lord Voldemort's face grew dark as he thought back to how his plans for the day were destroyed by the brat. "The boy will be powerful when he grows older." He began, red eyes narrowing at the thought of someday being challenged by the very boy that almost destroyed him. "Killing him would be a waste, wouldn't it Lucius?"

"Yes, milord." Lucius answered, quickly. "He could be raised to serve you?" He suggested.

"The Potter spawn raised to serve me?" Lord Voldemort smirked. "And who would undertake such a task? You?"

Lucius hesitated. "My wife, Narcissa, bore a child around the time the Potter's did. They could be raised as brothers without anyone growing suspicions."

Lord Voldemort eyed the kneeling man trying to gage his intentions for suggesting such an idea. "The Potter line has been tainted." His red eyes burned into the back of Lucius's bowed head. "The brat is a half-blood. You would raise him as an equal to your own child?"

"The Potter line was pure up until James married the mudblood. We share several ancestors, infact. The boy can be purged of his dirty blood easy enough." He was growing more confident with each passing second. This was a good idea, he was certain of that now. The boy was powerful, that was proven when he almost destroyed the darkest wizard of all time by complete accident. Oh yes, the boy would do the Malfoy name proud.

"Very well." Lord Voldemort agreed. It was better to have the boy raised to be his servant than to kill him and waste perfectly good magic. "He is your charge now, Lucius. See to it that he raised to be as loyal as you are." It wasn't a request but rather a threat.

Lucius stood, head still bowed. "Yes, milord." He turned, robe billowing out behind him, and left the chamber in search of the, soon to be, newest member of the Malfoy family. Within minutes he located the crying toddler in the care of his house-elf, Dobby. "Why does he scream so?" He demanded to know.

"Dobby doesn't know sir." Dobby tried to console the screaming child but to no avail. "The little master is upset and Dobby does not know what to do!" His large eyes filled with tears at not being able to calm the distraught boy.

"Worthless..." Lucius gritted out and gathered the flaring child into his arms which caused him to quiet down, immediately. "Well now." He peered at the child. "Looks like you're off to a fine start, boy. House-elves are filthy creatures far below us Malfoys." He rumbled as he began to climb the stairs that lead to the main floor of Malfoy Manor.

"Lucius!" Narcissa greeted her husband at the top of the stairs. "Well?" She demanded, her aristocratic features apprehensive.

Lucius tightened his hold on the child when he wiggled around to get a look at the new person. "The Dark Lord has left the boy in my care."

Narcissa smiled and reached out, gathering the boy in her own, small, arms. "Hello there, little one." She cooed to the black haired, green eyed, toddler. "What of his appearance? Surely there will be questions raised?"

"Not if he undergoes an adopt ritual. He'll look every bit the Malfoy upon it's completion." Lucius said as he entered the study where his son, Draco, sat playing on the floor with his magical blocks.

"That's dark magic, Lucius. Won't the Ministry detect it?" Narcissa asked as she followed her husband into the study. "Draco, I want you to meet your new brother." She sat the wide eyed toddler onto the floor beside Draco.

Draco, who was almost two, looked up from his blocks. He eyed the newcomer with nothing more than faint interest. "No!" This was the only word Draco knew and he used quite often. This time he was using it because the new boy was reaching for his blocks.

"I have spies within the Ministry that will see to it that nothing is detected." Lucius knew that he could trust those he implanted within the Ministry. He sat down on a nearby green, leather, couch.

Narcissa gave her son a fond look before chiding him. "Now now, my little Dragon. You'll have to learn to share with your brother." She sat down beside her husband to watch the children. "The child's name is Harry, isn't it?" She asked with distaste.

Lucius frowned but inclined his head. "Harry James, if memory serves." He eyed the boy that would become his son. "Harry after the mudblood's father and James after his own."

"That won't do at all. No child of mine will be named after a mudblood." Narcissa sneered. "He'll need a strong, proud, name." She concluded.

"And I suppose you have one already picked out?" Lucius knew how much Narcissa wanted the boy, that's why he suggested that it be him that care for him. Draco's birth had been hard and the Mediwitch had told then, bluntly, that the chances of her carrying another child to term was slim to none. This child truly was a gift from Merlin.

Narcissa gave her husband a disapproving look. "Cygnus Regulus Malfoy." She said, proudly.

Lucius had to admit that the name was quite good. "Cygnus Regulus Malfoy." He tired it out and liked how it flowed. "Honoring your side of the family, are we?"

"Cygnus was my fathers name. And Regulus is my beloved cousin. You know, as well as I do, husband, that if twins are born then both families must be honored equally." Narcissa told her husband with a glare.

Knowing that he was fighting a losing battle Lucius held up a hand in defeat. "Cygnus Regulus Malfoy is a fine, proper, name." Only then did he notice the silence on the floor. He glanced towards the children and couldn't help but smirk; if only the Potters could see their little _Gryffindor _now. "Malfoy's the both of them!" Delight lit up his eyes.

Narcissa looked towards the floor and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like Draco has finally met his match." She watched the two boys playing with the blocks, both working together to make a large structure of some sorts. But it wasn't that action that caught both her and Lucius' attention. It was the fact that neither boy was physically moving the blocks. At first glance it looked like the blocks were moving themselves but upon further inspection, she could see two faces set in deep concentration. "What if someone finds out?" She whispered, never taking her eyes off_ her_ children.

Lucius reached over and placed a hand on his wife's arm "No one need ever know that Cygnus was once a Potter. Everyone thinks the Dark Lord killed him so no one, not his parents, and certainly not Dumbledore, will be looking for him. He's ours now, Narcissa. And we'll see to it that has the life he'd never have gotten from the _noble_ Potters." He spat the name out like it was acid on his tongue. His eyes moved back to the boys. He'd have to arrange the adoption ritual soon since the day of revealment was fast approaching for his family; revealment day was when a child was old enough to be presented to the world. In old Purblooded families the birth of a child was kept secret until their second birthday. On that day they would be revealed to the world and expected to take their place within it.


	2. Chapter 2

The ritual caster, an old worn and withered man, looked down at the two boys being presented to him by their mother and father. Yes, the elder Malfoys did indeed have something to be proud of. In all his years as overseer of revealment day, he had not encountered children such as these. The boys were identical in every way except one; their eyes. The twin being held by his mother had eyes such as emeralds while the twin sitting in his fathers arms had eyes that sparkled like sapphires. "Who am I revealing on this night, Elder Malfoys?" He questioned, gruffly.

"Our sons, Draconis and Cygnus." Lucius sat Draco down on the alter and then gathered Cygnus from his mothers arms and did the same. Once both boys were in place, he took his wife's hand and stepped back.

"I am Tyberius." The ritual caster revealed to the curious toddlers when they both focused on him. "A name for a name." Again he spoke solely to the boys. This was the part of the ritual that the parents were excluded from. Reaching over, he picked up a silver goblet filled with a red oil and dipped a finger in it. Carefully he anointed each of the boys foreheads, marking them with a mark that only he knew. Setting the goblet aside and removing the privacy spell, he placed a hand atop each boys head and called upon his magic for the right words. "Two demon fiends there are, called by the name of Merlin, whom darkest night brought forth as one magic but two minds, breeding twins alike with the twining coils of serpents and giving them wings like the wind . . . they are the spawn of night and magic. On this night I reveal the true ones, Draconis and Cygnus Malfoy!"

Those gathered to witness the ritual of revealment and offer their own children watched in silence as magic swirled around the Malfoy boys and accepted them into the world. A hush fell followed by a deafening roar as those in attendance also welcomed the newest members of the Malfoy family into the wizarding world.

Narcissa stepped forward and picked up Cygnus while Lucius picked up Draco. Then they turned to face their friends and yes even their enemies.

Tyberius stepped forward as well and waited until the cheers ceased. "Who is willing to speak for Draco and Cygnus? Who is willing to offer their magic and wand?" He waited for the appointed Godfathers to reveal themselves.

"I offer my magic and wand to Cygnus Regulus Malfoy." A tall man with wild black hair in his twenties appeared from within the crowd and approached the old caster. He knew the ritual so when he reached his Godson, he removed him from Narcissa's arms and held him.

"Who offers his magic and wand to Cygnus Regulus Malfoy?" Tyberius demanded to know.

Turning, he took his place beside his cousin. "Regulus Cygnus Black, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, offers his magic and wand." He felt a pleasant tingle run down his spine and he knew that his offering of magic and wand had been accepted.

Tyberius also knew that he had been accepted. "Regulus Cygnus Black, heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, you are now bound by magic to your Godson. Treat him as if he were your own." He warned or threatened, one could never really tell. "Who is willing to offer their magic and wand to young Draco?"

"I offer my magic and wand to Draconis Lucius Malfoy." A man with a large hook nose and overly greasy hair stepped from the crowd with a quiet snarl. He approached Lucius and removed the boy from his arms and held him.

"Who offers his magic and wand to Draconis Lucius Malfoy?" Tyberius repeated his demand.

Turning, he took his place beside his closest friend. "Severus Snape, Potions Master and Hogwarts Professor, offers his magic and wand." He felt a unpleasant tingle run down his spine and he knew that his offering of magic and wand had been accepted but not without warning.

Tyberius also knew what had happened. "Severus Snape, Potions Master and Hogwarts Professor, you are now bound by magic to your Godson. Treat him as if he were your own." He threatened. He turned his attention to the boys once again. "May the world offer you nothing but bounties and riches. Merlin is most surely watching over you." And with that he dismissed the Malfoy's and readied himself for the next family to present their child to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"What's going on?" Five year old Cygnus leaned over and asked his twin with a frown. His eyes never left the passing Mediwitches.

"Haven't a clue." Draco answered and shrugged his small shoulders not really caring since whatever was going on got him and his twin out of the days lessons.

Cygnus sat back in the hard chair they had been directed to _sit in and not move_. "This is no fun." He pointed out.

Draco turned his head and regarded his brother with serious eyes. "I agree. Father shall be hearing of our treatment." He promised. "Wanna explore?"

"Sure!" Cygnus took great pleasure in sliding off the chair. "Where to?"

"Let's see if there are any dead people!" Draco suggested and lead the way down the hallway and away from the chairs.

Cygnus followed his brother, wrapping his traveling cloak around himself to ward off the chill of St. Mungos.

For what seemed like hours the two boys roamed the hallways and different floors of the wizarding hospital. By the time they called an end to their exploring, they were tired, hungry, and completely lost. Just when they were about to give up hope they, literally, ran into another boy around their age with flaming red hair.

Draco scowled up at the boy from his place on the floor. "Watch where you're going!" He took his brothers offered hand, he managed to stay on his feet, and allowed himself to be pulled up and righted.

The other boy returned the scowl. "You ran into me!" He protested.

Knowing his twin the way he did, Cygnus decided to step in before his brother could cause a scene and embarrass the Malfoy name. "We ran into each other." He stated firmly and was glad when neither of the other boys protested. "I'm Cygnus and this is my brother Draco." He introduced.

"Ron." The red head introduced himself after several seconds. "What kinda names are Cygnus and Draco anyways?" He asked while making a face.

"Family names are what they are, you wanker! All pureblood families have traditions when it comes to naming their children." Draco sounded just like the elder Malfoy; sneer and all.

Ron rolled his eyes. "My mommy and daddy don't believe in all that pureblood stuff. They said it's rid..red...stupid!" He still had trouble pronouncing the bigger words.

Cygnus sat down on a nearby bench and wrapped his cloak around himself. "Stop yelling at each other or we'll get into trouble." He told them, quietly. "Ron, do you know where we are?"

"St. Mungos of course." Ron was quick to answer then he frowned. "But I dunno what floor we're on. My daddy told me to stay outside my mommy's room but I got bored and here I am."

Draco sat down beside his twin. "Great so we all know that we're in St. Mungos and that we're lost. Father isn't going to be happy." He said with a frown.

"Why is your mommy here, Ron?" Cygnus asked, ignoring the pouting Draco.

Ron sat down on the other side of Cygnus and kicked his feet back and forth. "I was suppose to get another brother or sister in a couple of months but Merlin came and took the baby before mommy could show us."

"Another brother or sister? How many do you have?" Draco asked.

"Well, I have five older brothers and one younger sister. Ginny was the first girl born to my family in ages. She's a year younger than me and a total pest." Ron informed his two new friends. "How about you?"

Cygnus leaned back. "It's just us." And that suited both twins just fine.

Ron eyed his new _friends_ with interest. "Who's the oldest?"

Draco puffed out his little chest. "I am the oldest. Cygnus is the_ baby_." He loved pointing that fact out since birth order meant everything when it came to pureblood families.

Rolling his eyes, Cygnus frowned. "I am not the baby, Draco!" He huffed. "You're only older by one minute. One!" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You guys are twins?" Ron tilted his head to the side. "My brothers Fred and George are identical twins." Upon further study of the other two boys, he concluded that they were indeed twins. He didn't understand how he had missed the fact that besides that drastically different eye color and length of hair, Draco and Cygnus were spitting images of each other. "Wicked!" He gave the boys a wide smile. "Hows come you have different eyes?"

Cygnus pulled his cloak tighter. "Draco has fathers eyes while I inherited mothers. It marks us as heirs to two ancient bloodlines."

Ron was beginning to realize how different he was from the other boys. They spoke of bloodlines and heirs while he wasn't even sure what either one of the words meant. Deciding to change the subject, he asked a question. "Where are all the people? I haven't seen anyone in _ages_."

"First smart thing he's said." Draco informed his brother before moving away from the small group and towards one of the rooms. Pushing hard, he managed to enter the first room he came to.

"Draco!" Cygnus exclaimed when his brother disappeared inside a nearby room. He did the only logical thing he could think of; went after him. "Father will curse you if you get yourself killed!" He called into the room as he started to push the heavy door open, stopping he looked back at Ron. "You coming or are you just going to sit there like a wart on a toad?"

Grinning, Ron joined his new friend at the door and helped him push it open. He blinked trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark room. The only light faded when the door closed behind them. Swallowing, he fought down the urge to panic; he was _not_ a baby! "Can you see anything Cygnus?" He asked in what he hoped was the direction of his new friend.

Draco wasn't afraid of the dark, never had been, and neither was his twin so when he found himself in the pit black room he took a moment to get his bearings. He even smirked when he heard the door open and close behind him. "I can't see a bloody thing!" He answered the red head instead of his brother.

Cygnus rolled his eyes and after a moment he could make out vague shapes; his night vision was something to be envious about. "You wouldn't happen to have a wand on you, would you Ron?"

"Ah!" Ron jumped when he heard Draco's voice come out of the darkness then he glared in that direction. "Why would I have a wand?"

"Because most wizarding families give their children a training wand when they start having bouts of accidental magic." Draco informed the less than ideal pureblood. "But then again, most families can _afford_ the luxury." He began to search the folds of his robe for his training wand only to remember that his mother had taken it as punishment and had yet to give it back. "Mother still has mine. Blast that woman!" He grumbled. "You have yours Cyg?" Cyg was his nickname for his brother that he used when they were younger and he had trouble pronouncing Cygnus; he only used it now when he was frustrated, upset, or wanted to rile his brother.

"Hang on." Cygnus felt around inside his robes and made a triumphant sound when his hand came in contact with his wand. "Got it!" Scrunching up his face he tried to remember the spell that would give them light. "Lumos!" He called out and held up his wand a little higher when light erupted out of the tip. It took a second for his eyes to adjust again. "What is this place?" He asked as he stepped up to one of the two, occupied, beds in the room. He almost dropped his wand when he got a look at the womans face that was shackled to the bed. "Draco! It's Aunt Bella!"

Ron joined his friend at the side of the bed and was surprised to find it occupied with an unconscious woman with crazy black hair. "You _know_ her?"

Draco stepped up to the bed as well. "That's impossible! The Ministry said she died!" He sounded every bit his age. "Aunt Bella?" He whispered and laid his hand atop her cold, clammy, one. "What do we do?"

Cygnus felt anger bubble up inside of him and somewhere deep within his very soul something awoke with a hiss. "I don't know!" He hissed before turning his eyes to the other bed. "I don't know him, do you?" He motioned to the motionless man, strapped to the other bed, with his head.

Not wanting to be left out, Ron moved a little closer to the unknown man and tilted his head to the side. "I....I've seen him before." He said more to himself than the others. "My daddy works for the Ministry and they were looking for him. Everybody was supposed to keep their eyes to the ground and their ears wide open."

"Really?" Draco drawled not sure if he should believe the red head. "How do you know it's this bloke?"

Tuning out the conversation, Cygnus focused his attention solely on their beloved aunt. It looked like she was sleeping but for some reason he knew she wasn't.

Ron glared at Draco. "Daddy had loads of pictures with his face on. And for a really long time he handed them out when we'd floo to Diagon Alley." He took a minute to look around the dimly lit room. "This must be where the Ministry puts the people who have been bad."

All three boys jumped and spun towards the door when it opened and the room was bathed in light. There in the door stood a man, relatively young, with ink black hair pulled back in a ponytail. "Reggie!" The twins cried in unison.


End file.
